


keep me coming, keep me going

by lashtn



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, and ashton guides him through on skype, anyway luke's horny and ashton's away, businessman!Ashton, i wanted to make it a lil more kinky tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashtn/pseuds/lashtn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton’s on a godforsaken two week long business trip and Luke’s pretty tired of sleeping alone, and eating alone, and getting himself off alone. That part’s probably the worst.<br/>-<br/>Ashton's away, and he helps Luke out with his sexual frustration through Skype.</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep me coming, keep me going

**Author's Note:**

> this was a drabble request but it got a little more than a drabble sorry
> 
> 94\. “I bet I can make you scream my name.”

“I miss you so much, Ash.” He whines, his face half buried into the pillow.

“Baby, I miss you too, I’ll be back in two days.” Ashton tries to calm the boy down through the phone.

“No, but, like. Ugh.”

It’s never hard when Ashton’s around, to tell him that he wants him. It’s always been easier for Luke to touch rather than speak. If he’s a little horny and he wants Ashton to know it, the boy will just kiss his neck, or stroke his thigh, whatever’s on his mind.

But now, Ashton’s on a godforsaken two week long business trip and Luke’s pretty tired of sleeping alone, and eating alone, and getting himself off alone. That part’s probably the worst.

“What’s up, Luke? Tell me.” Ashton’s voice is soft and gentle. Luke just wants to reach and grab him, kiss him, tell him he wants him. To his face. To his god damn beautiful face that isn’t in front of him right now. Luke hates distance.

“I need you.” He finally admits.

It’s probably, like, really late where Ashton is, Luke thinks. He shouldn’t speak to him, he’s on a trip related to work, and he probably needs to be up early tomorrow. He’ll probably just tell him he’ll be back in two days again and that’s it, he’ll go to sleep and Luke will have to fucking jerk off again, thinking about Ashton.

It takes a moment before he replies, dead silence on the line. But as Luke's just about to regret his words, Ashton speaks. “Wanna get on skype, baby? I bet I can make you scream my name.”

Luke swallows, licks his lips at the words. He repeats them over and over in his mind, like a broken record, and, fuck. He could get himself off just thinking about this alone.

“Yeah, I’ll-.” He recollects his thoughts. “I’ll be there in a second.”

He can’t say it’s the first time they’re going to have Skype sex. Not the second time, either. The worst part of being with Ashton was that he went on stupid business trips that Luke hated once in every few months. Luke also can’t say he’s gotten used to Ashton not being home, but he can say he never will be. He’s a kind of person who likes physical intimacy and random cuddles, and hates phone calls.

It was always worth the wait, though.

He finds his laptop in the kitchen, left it there last night before almost passing out during writing an essay. He runs back upstairs, in the speed of light, crashes on bed, lying on his side before he opens Skype while biting his lip nervously. Ashton’s calling him the second he’s logged in, Luke licking his lips before he answers.

“Hey, babe.” Ashton says, tired smile on his face. He’s in his hotel room, alone, and the only source of light in the room is a little lamp on the night stand. He’s got his laptop in his lap, not wearing a shirt, and he’s looking at Luke with loving eyes.

“Hi.” Luke goes back to biting his lip.

"How are you?" Ashton asks, just to test the water.

"I'm good, I'm good." Luke reassures.

“Want you to take off your shirt for me, baby.” He puts an arm behind his head, serious but soft expression on his face. Luke obeys, sits up to take his tank top off. “You’re stunning, honestly. Miss you so much, Luke.” He confesses as Luke lies on his side again. “Now, why won’t you take your pants off and place the computer between your legs, so I can see all of you, yeah?”

Luke nods, takes his basketball shorts off and places his laptop between his legs, so he has to spread them and Ashton has a view to his crotch, and later, his hole as well.

“Good, baby. That’s good.” Ashton doesn’t move from his position, voice sweet but dominant. “What would you want me to do if I was there, love? Tell me. Speak up.”

Okay.

He takes a breath, looking at Ashton’s eyes before he lies on his back, shuts his eyes, and imagines. “I’d want you to kiss me, everywhere, and bite on my neck, leave hickeys there.” He almost whispers, still a little shy. “And, I’d want you to tease me, play with my nipples, touch me, suck my dick, finger me, fuck me. I’d want you to fuck me, Ash, please.” He moans, finding himself palming himself through his briefs.

Did he, just?

He really wants Ashton right now.

“You’re so hot, Luke. Touch yourself. Show me where you want my hands.” Ashton says. Luke can’t see his face right now, with his eyes closed, but his voice is more than enough.

Luke’s hand travel to his neck, trailing his fingers down the sensitive skin, down to his nipples, swirling around them and pulling on them lightly. His actions are slow, puts just the amount of pressure he needs- touching, but only barely.

“Yeah, tease yourself. Don’t rush. You know building up for it makes it better.” Ashton notes.

Luke’s wetting both index fingers with saliva, pulls off with a pop sounds each time, just to make Ashton wish he was there as well. He keeps swirling the fingers around the sensitive nipples, praying Ashton would just show up and suck on them when he opens his eyes. He pinches them one last time before his hands move down to his stomach, abs tensing as he’s thinking about Ashton sucking his cock.

“Wanna take off your underwear, love?” Ashton’s voice smaller, but still firm.

Luke slides them off, throws them to side and showing off his ass in the process, with his thighs against his chest. He goes back to his previous position, spreading his legs.

“You’d want me to fuck you with my fingers? Open you up for me?” Ashton keeps going. “Show me. Fuck your tight little hole with your fingers. Stretch yourself open.”

The blue eyed looks at his boyfriend on the screen, finds him smiling at him with anticipation. He hasn’t moved from his position, he’s doing it just for Luke. So as his hand strokes lightly up and down his hard cock, he places two fingers in his mouth and sucks on them, puts on a show, bobs his head all the way down and up to the tip, just like he’d do with Ashton’s dick. He pulls them off, lingering on the action, and rubbing the fingers on his puckered hole.

He reaches for the drawer next to bed, stretches his long limbs and takes out a small bottle of lube. Luke spreads some on three fingers, and goes back to his mission. Ashton is still watching, not doing too much, but he never takes his eyes off him.

Luke swirls his fingers around the rim, pushing lightly and wetting the area before giving an experimental push. He inserts a finger, Ashton guiding him in the background, “Breathe, baby, imagine it’s me now. Close your eyes and imagine I’m kissing your beautiful thighs, your stomach, your neck, your lips. Be loud for me.”

The finger is fully in as Ashton stops talking, and Luke hears him breathe heavily in the background. Is he touching himself? He wouldn’t know, his mind is on stretching himself out, finding that one spot Ashton always knows to find. Luke’s biting his lip, deep, almost drawing blood, as he pushes the finger in and out and inserting another one as soon as he’s ready. His fingers aren’t, and never will be as good as Ashton’s, not as thick, so he needs a little less time to adjust. He knows Ashton’s watching, and that makes the slight pain of pushing in a second finger a lot better.

He spits on his palm and keeps a slow rhythm on his cock, tries to focus both on stroking and pushing his fingers in and out of his hole, with Ashton’s tongue and fingers on his mind. He searches, twisting his fingers inside and bending, trying to find his prostate. It gets pretty frustrating after a while, as he gets sloppy and angry and he just wants to make himself feel good.

“Lukey, please, don’t stress over it. Stop.” Ashton orders, and Luke pauses and looks at him. He’s moved his laptop to sit in front of it, his legs crossed, and Luke can see the tenting in his sweatpants. He’s probably not wearing underwear. If Luke was there he could, just, reach and touch him. But he’s not. “I want you to look at me.” He continues, “Go slower this time, don’t be nervous, you’ve done this before. Maybe try riding your fingers? This position is always good for you.”

Luke smiles, thinking that Ashton knows what makes him feel good. He keeps eye contact, lifting himself up to sit on his knees, and puts two fingers inside him again. The angle is a bit better, and he inserts a third finger with ease.

And, well. Fuck. His fingers brush lightly against his prostate, and he’s so relieved, so happy he can find it again. Luke arches his back, moans obscenely, and Ashton’s voice follows. “Found it, babe? Gonna fuck yourself on your fingers and come for me?”

Luke looks at him, sees him palming himself through his pants, and he only fucks down harder, faster, as Ashton licks his lips and watching Luke. The boy keeps hitting it again, and again, and again, and it gets overwhelming a little. He shuts his eyes, his other hand going to his cock again and pumping a little faster than before.

“Ashton, Ashton, Ashton.” Luke moans.

“Feels good? Come for me, baby boy.” Ashton almost whispers.

Luke whimpers, keeps stimulating himself to his climax. Everything is blank for a moment, and, he comes. _“Ashton.”_ He screams, twists his wrist as he pumps himself out of every drop. It probably lands on the sheets.

Luke is too exhausted, to caught in the feeling to open his eyes.

He does, though, eventually, and Ashton is still there, watching him with the same loving smile.

“You did so good.” He says as Luke pulls his fingers out gently, moves to sit with his legs crossed in front of the screen. “Can’t wait to see you again. Gonna keep you in my arms for hours.”

Luke giggles, breath still a little rapid. “Thank you, Ashton. I love you.” His head dizzy and his heart full of love.

“I love you too. I’m going to sleep, okay? Love you so much.” Ashton leans in closer and makes a silly face, just to make Luke laugh. A grown businessman. There he is.

“Good night.” Luke says, a little sad.

Ashton smiles again before ending the call, and Luke looks at his profile picture, of him and Ashton making stupid faces to the camera.

Just two more days, he reminds himself. Two more days. Ashton is almost there.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://luke5sos.tumblr.com/) B)


End file.
